Into Tomorrow
by Goodbye Angel
Summary: I would do as she asked and move forward into the tomorrow today. That is all she had wanted for me to do. This would be our end.


**_Into Tomorrow_**

_A Draco and Samantha (OC) one-shot_

She wasn't meant to be around. She was a monster but I loved her anyways. Somehow I had let all of my feelings for her take control. I had realized what she was all along but still I let myself fall for someone like her. Now I was to end her life and I stood here unable to do it.

He watched from the distance his eyes following our every move. She taunted me with her words. She wanted me to kill her. She knew of what I had been told to do and she willed me on. She told me to go ahead, encouraged me to end her life.

Still I stood there though, my hand shaking. Just one word, one spell and she would be no more. That's all I had to do, but I couldn't. I remembered all the time we spent, all the words and feelings we shared. I remembered, how could I forget of all the remarks she used to make, the expressions she held. She told me of her fears and her pains, her heartbreaks and her happiness.

She had helped me learn how to care. She helped me to better understand. I didn't want her to leave yet though here she was. I knew he had told her to run away while she could. I knew he had told her to never look back and leave all this behind. I wanted her to have listened to him but she didn't and I couldn't understand why.

All this could have been stopped. She could have been free but she chose to stay and face me. It was like she wanted me to end her life. As if that would make this all okay.

She looked at me and smiled. It was a smile I knew too well. I wanted it to fade away. It made me want to do as she asked, as I was supposed to. Her words echoed in my mind, her encouragement to end her life was clear. Her words stung like worse then the pain I already felt.

Why wouldn't she run and make this easier? Why couldn't she attack me? Why wouldn't she at least try to? Why did she just stand there waiting for me to end it all? I didn't understand, but did she really want me to, or did she already expect me to?

My eyes looked into hers but she held no answers for me there. I had to find a way to understand this on my own while I still had the chance. I raised my wand slightly, pointed to her. She wanted me to survive. She wanted to save the lives of those she might otherwise end.

It made sense now. This was just her way of working. This is just how she was. This was how she handled things. I wouldn't hesitate anymore. She didn't want me to. Even I had to face the fact that this would work out better if she was gone. I knew what she was, a monster by creation. It was something we all had to face, no matter what it meant the ending would be.

My face fell and I took a breath. This would be the end of everything and the start of something all new.

I watched as the smile crossed her features, her eyes suddenly showing she was pleased with me. She was pleased with my choice to end her life.

For only I moment I watched her smile, her eyes, and took it all in for a final time. My words of goodbye were nothing above a whisper and nodded. Her words soft and delicate like they always had been. She told me to move on into the future of tomorrow. She seemed happy, truly happy for once.

I waited no more as I gave my wand I flick and whispered the words of death that I dreaded. I saw the flash and the world, the actions; it all went by so fast. I saw her body fall to the ground, her eyes closed. I was shocked by the peacefulness of her expression.

It was over. The end of a time was here and the day to move forward was before us. This would hurt for a while I was sure. I would think often of her words, her smile, and her expressions. I would think far too much of her but I would make it fade. I would do as she asked and move forward into the tomorrow today. That is all she had wanted for me to do. This would be our end.

* * *

The original concept, etc is not mine. Instead this belongs to a client. I was inspired by her work in a recent chapter I read and decided to write this. Please enjoy.


End file.
